


Taking Matters into Her Own Hands

by MusingsOfSaturn



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, F/M, PWP, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut, Some Humor, Teasing, Telepathy, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfSaturn/pseuds/MusingsOfSaturn
Summary: Much to the suffering of her husband, Deanna Troi-Riker is not a woman who takes kindly to being kept waiting.
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	Taking Matters into Her Own Hands

**Author's Note:**

> You GUYS I’ve wanted to write something like this for literal years but I was always so shy and embarrassed (you have no idea). Anyway, I’m still shy and embarrassed, but at least I wrote it, which is 90% of the work! If you ever actually see this, please know that I am extremely brave, or extremely drunk. Anywho, I’m gonna go try really hard to stop blushing and leave you to read. Hope you like it!
> 
> ~ Saturn

Deanna checked herself in the mirror one last time. Her hair was styled in the way she knew Will loved it, tied high on her head with long curls cascading around her face and dancing at her collarbones. She had on a silken robe that she’d brought with her from Betazed. The material was sheer, and it was cut to reveal a woman’s curves perfectly. She gave herself a reassuring smile, before turning on her heel and marching to the door between their bedroom and their living space.

Will was sprawled across the sofa, reading something on the PADD. She could sense his concentration, but also recognised that whatever he was looking at wasn’t of any particular importance.

She cleared her throat softly.

He turned towards the sound, and she watched his eyes darken as he drank her in. “Hello,” he greeted her.

His thoughts were always amusing to her in moments like this. Normally he seemed so focused and alert, and she loved that he could lose all that clarity in an instant, just from the sight of her. Well, the sight of her combined with his own imagination, the suggestions of which she allowed herself a moment to enjoy.

Just a moment, though. “Hello.” She matched his suggestive tone, stepping forward into the room. Will sat himself up, placing the PADD on the coffee table as she neared. 

“Good nap?” he enquired, referring to the reason she’d gone into their bedroom in the first place. She’d been tired, and overworked, and was feeling all too ready for a rest. As she attempted to fall asleep, however, her mind had drifted to thoughts of the man in the other room, and she couldn’t put the thoughts aside.

“I didn’t take it.” Deftly, she untied the cord from around her waist. “I remembered that there are better ways to relax.”

Deanna’s eyes met Will’s across the coffee table as she pushed the robe off her shoulders and allowed it to drop to the floor.

“Deanna,” he said softly, appreciatively, as he took in his wife’s body, bared to him so willingly. Then he rose, before striding around the table to capture her lips in a loving kiss. “Gods, I adore you.”

A quiet laugh escaped her at his passionate proclamation, as her arms moved around his shoulders, gently slipping a hand under his uniform collar to stroke a fingertip across the skin at the back of his neck. Goosebumps rose at her touch, and she lifted her chin to kiss him again.

“I adore you too, Imzadi.” She pressed her body to his, and he took the hint to allow himself to be pushed backwards, towards the still-open bedroom door.

Will’s sudden groan caused her to stop.

Eyebrow raised, she all but laughed, “Will, I haven’t even touched you.”

“No, it’s just that... Alpha shift starts in a quarter of an hour.”

A slow smile spread across her lips. “We could make that work.” He laughed at that, leaning down to kiss her again. But she knew that this was less lustful, and more affectionate. He was already trying to calm himself down. “I could place you on leave.”

She was only half-joking, but Will let out a laugh at her remark. “I think that would count as an abuse of your position, Counselor.” With that, he carefully untangled himself from her arms, and moved to the replicator. “Two waters,” he instructed. He glanced back to her with an amused smile. “Cold.”

Huffing, Deanna picked up her robe from the floor, dressing herself quickly and tying the cord with an angry grunt, aimed squarely at Will’s back. She knew he got the message; his smile was apologetic as he handed her a cup and gestured for them to sit on the sofa. Juvenile as she knew it was, she couldn’t help but pout slightly as she did so.

“Sorry, I’m disappointed too. But we can do better than a rushed ten minutes, and you know it.”

“You said you had fifteen.” She was playing up her annoyance now, exaggerating it as she understood where he was coming from.

He moved closer to her on the sofa, snaking an arm around her waist before pulling her close to him. “You deserve hours of my undivided attention. And that is exactly what you will get. Later.”

Resigned to her fate of waiting, Deanna took a sip of her water. “We’re grown adults. We can wait a few hours.”

“Looks like you’ll be taking that nap after all.”

~

Once Will had left, Deanna tried to busy herself around their quarters. She rearranged the bookshelves, made the bed, tried to take a nap, remade the bed, asked the computer for inane facts that she really didn’t care about... The distractions weren’t working.

She reached out with her consciousness for the one thing she could think about. Will was bored, and she felt him stir slightly when he recognised her presence in his mind.

Retreating back to her own mind, she sighed to herself. Suddenly she snapped herself to attention. “Deanna Troi-Riker, you are a grown woman. And you do not have to wait for your husband in order to get some _relief_.”

Moving back to the bedroom, she removed her robe again, casting it to the side with a flourish that was uncalled for, but one she enjoyed doing. After settling herself in the centre of the bed (who was there to leave room for, after all?) she reached for the bottle of Betezoid lubricant on the nightstand, using her other hand to caress her breast.

As she splayed her hand over her flesh, before using her fingertips to gently pinch at her nipple, she realised she was trying to replicate the things Will did with his hands that she enjoyed. And with that realisation, she had a wicked thought.

~

He felt her presence pressing at the edge of his consciousness once more, and tried to project a loving welcome as he let her into his mind.

Of course, he was never going to be an Empath, but the Imzadi connection between him and his wife was strong enough for them to communicate like this, projecting feelings, thoughts, and words between them.

At first, this connection seemed like his wife innocently checking up on him, as they frequently did throughout the day. But as he relaxed to her presence in his mind more and more, he recognised that she was projecting certain feelings that he was only used to getting from her in a more private space.

She wasn’t, was she?

He let out a small gasp as he realised what she was doing, quickly stifling it in his sleeve as he pretended to cough. He sensed her amusement.

She projected the sensations into his mind, letting him practically feel her pleasure with her. He felt as a gentle fingertip circled her clit, teasing herself in a way that made his chest tighten.

‘ _I wish you were here._ ’ Her voice drifted to him. Helpless to her, he concentrated on echoing the sentiment back to her. All he wanted to do in that moment was replace her fingers with his own, allow her to relax and surrender to the pleasure he could give her.

He felt her pleasure deepen as she pressed her finger to her clit, applying pressure that was enough to send subtle tremors throughout her body. Will concentrated _very hard_ on not letting out a groan right there on the Bridge.

Deanna’s laugh felt like molten gold as he heard it echo inside his head. ‘ _Are you regretting leaving yet?_ ’

‘ _I regretted it the instant I set foot out the door._ ’ It took a lot of focus for him to project full sentences to her, but he could do it. And he knew that she’d understood him when he could sense her smug satisfaction. ‘ _You’re an evil woman, Deanna Troi-Riker._ ’

Her smugness only grew at that comment. ‘ _Only to you, Imzadi._ ’ Through their connection, he felt her hand continue stroking her clit lightly, while the other moved to lightly pinch and twist at one of her nipples. ‘ _Why does this feel so much better when_ you _do it?_ ’

The stroke to his ego didn’t go unnoticed, and he knew that she could feel just how aroused he was by her teasing. His arousal only grew when she ceased her actions, only to slowly press a finger inside herself. She was wet, he knew that much, and her eyes were closed so she could focus only on how good she felt.

Will felt his tension as she added another finger, and quietly tried to rearrange his features into a more neutral expression. One that didn’t scream: ‘My Wife is Finger-Fucking Herself Right Now and Telepathically Inviting Me Along for the Ride’. He wasn’t sure if he was entirely successful.

With a ‘come hither’ motion of her fingers, he sensed as she arched her back off the mattress. If he’d been there, he’d have been able to take in just how gorgeous she looked. He would have heard her beautiful sounds; her breathy moans, her whimpers and whispers of his name. He could have captured her lips with his own, being as rough and as commanding as he liked because he knew that she could take it.

‘ _Mm, sounds lovely._ ’ His thoughts must have been clearer than he realised. ‘ _But you’re not here. You had the opportunity, and you refused me. Now look where we ended up._ ’

Juxtaposing the not-so-subtle dig that her words suggested, there was a warmth surrounding their delivery into his mind. He knew that Deanna had already forgiven him within seconds of his refusal, and he also knew that she was very much enjoying ‘where they’d ended up’.

If there was one thing William Riker knew about Deanna Troi, it was that she _loved_ to tease him. It rivalled her love of chocolate, rivalled the pleasure she could give herself physically as her thumb moved to stroke her clit in time with her fingers sliding in and out of her own wet heat.

She would use outfits to capture his attention, adding an elegant sway to her hips that was meant just for him. Her hand would go to her face, drawing his gaze to her dark eyes, or her soft lips. She would make a double-entendre in conversation, glancing her eyes to his to show that she was deliberately turning his thoughts to exactly what she intended.

And when she had him alone, she would tease him with her hands and lips, avoiding everywhere on his body that he wanted her to go right until he thought he might burst. She’d bring him to the edge and then deny him his release, _just because she could_. She would set the pace to whatever suited her, and he would just have to give in to it - no matter how hard he begged for her to slow down or to give him _more, goddammit_.

She did all of this and more to drive him wild, and yet he found that he was surprised to be held hostage in his own mind by the woman he loved. Deanna had found yet another depraved way to torture him with her patient teases.

As he felt her pleasure mounting, her thoughts becoming less coherent by the second, Will realised just how much trouble he would be in if he couldn’t get himself back under control. He was on the Bridge, and he was the _Captain_ , no less.

‘ _Deanna, I really need you to stop this._ ’ He wondered if he sounded as pleading in her head as he imagined he would have if he’d said it out loud.

Her amusement was palpable; he could almost taste it on his tongue. ‘ _I know you do. But I’m enjoying myself a bit too much, Imzadi. I’m not sure I can let you go just yet._ ’

That white hot laugh that he loved and cursed in equal measure entered his mind again as he glanced down at where he was straining against his uniform. ‘ _Deanna, please-_ ’

She was close, so close, as he sensed her thought: ‘ _I’ll stop if you order me to._ ’

Using all of the self control he could muster, Will suppressed the groan that threatened to escape his mouth. Just. ‘ _Counselor, I order you to stop this._ ’

‘ _Yes, sir._ ’

And just like that, her presence within his mind slipped away. He didn’t need it to know that her fingers would be working away furiously, as her back arched and she threw her head back, moaning his name in the most delicious way he’d ever heard it.

Her climax would send shockwaves of pleasure through her, causing her to grow tense, then shudder, then squirm as it continued. That was a sight that Will Riker knew well, and it was his favourite sight in the universe. He didn’t need a telepathic connection to imagine _exactly_ what he was missing out on in that moment.

Saved from what could have been an extremely awkward situation for everyone on the Bridge, Will closed his eyes briefly and allowed himself a few deep breaths. He tried not to focus on just how easily he could have climaxed himself just from hearing her call him ‘Sir’. It was even more arousing to realise that she must have recognised how it had affected him, that she knew that her use of that word was enough to make his cock twitch and his palms grow sweaty.

Slowly, much more slowly than he would ever have admitted, he shook away what he could of what had just happened, gradually allowing his focus to recentre on, oh, captaining the Titan?

~

Later, Deanna was perched on the sofa, quietly reading a book. She knew exactly what time it was (having checked every ten minutes for the past hour), and she was listening for the telltale whisper of the door to their shared quarters opening.

When it opened, she glanced up from the book, meeting Will’s gaze, red hot, where he stood in the doorway.

“Hello,” she greeted him innocently.

Shaking his head lightly, he stepped into the room. “Computer, lock door.” As he kicked off his shoes, striding towards her, she stood up, knowing just how smug her expression must have looked. “You... you are-”

“Evil?” she suggested, a self-satisfied grin spreading across her face.

His hands went to her waist, pulling her to him roughly as he kissed her. Pulling way only briefly, she felt his breath on her lips as he whispered hotly, “Bedroom. Now.”

With her teeth, she nipped gently at his bottom lip, before pulling away to lock her eyes with his.

“Yes, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been edited. A previous version of this stated that Alpha shift started in half an hour, but it was rightly pointed out to me that these two would be able to get a LOT done in that timeframe, so I shortened it!
> 
> Anyway, if you've read this far, I really hope you've enjoyed yourself!
> 
> ~ Saturn


End file.
